Halloween Party
by KeiraObserver
Summary: It's Halloween party on the bus, what will happen with the team whose life is already unordinary? What's Ward's little secret? What is gonna happen on the bus this mysterious night?


Chapter One

It's the 31st of October and it's Halloween time. Fitzsimmons are decorating the bus when Skye and Ward enter the room.

Skye: Wow! I see you guys are excited about Halloween.

Simmons: Sure, we celebrate it every year! And you still haven't seen our costumes…

Fitz: No, I'm not going to put on that silly dress you brought me! I like this day, but that's too much!

Simmons is going to object but Ward interrupts her.

Ward: You, guys, seriously?! We're working today, we got a case…

Skye: Yeah, ufff, Coulson said something has happened in New York.

Simmons: Oh, it's probably something scary, especially for this day.

Fitz: Come on, it's like any other case we investigate; they're all kind of scary.

Ward: Well, guys, let's go.

Everyone leaves and goes to the debriefing room.

A few moments after that at the debriefing room.

Every member of the team is at present and looks attentively at agent Coulson and agent May.

Coulson: So we've received a new mission today. No any field work or undercover work is required.

Ward: Then what is it, sir?

Coulson: It's just a high classified object of unknown origin that was accidentally found in NY. But it's not everything we got. Some weird man was constantly moving around it. We need to get everything on him and on this thing. We were told that it beams some kind of energy, that's all. The agency just needs us as consultants.

Skye: Okay, I'll take the weirdo.

Fitzsimmons: We'll examine the object!

Ward: And what am I gonna do? No field work, no conspiracy, nothing.

Skye moves closer to Ward with her "I'm gonna joke now" face.

Skye: I don't know, maybe hit some people in the street, walk everywhere and say: «I'm agent Grant Ward».

Ward gets his angry face and wants to answer but Coulson interferes.

Coulson: No, agent Ward, I have a special assignment for you not concerning this case. You three may leave, I just have to finish some other stuff.

Simmons: Oh, okay. Let's go, Fitz, we have exciting new thing to study.

Fitz: Uh, I'm telling you, it's just the same thing.

Fitzsimmons leave.

Skye: Yup, bye.

Skye leaves too.

Coulson makes a subtle smile. Ward looks at him and May with misunderstanding.

Coulson: Agent Grant Ward, I have something for you to accomplish too.

He looks at May like she's his partner in crime. May continues his speech.

May: As you know, agent Ward, today's the Halloween Day.

Ward: So…

May: We want you to organize a Halloween party, the ones you did at the academy, remember?

Ward: Sorry, what?! I mean, how do you know it?

Coulson: Don't pretend that you don't like this day, we know you do.

May: Fitzsimmons will spend the rest of the time in the lab, Skye will be at her place searching for the guy, it's a perfect moment to make some dreadful traps, set several electric scary monsters and Fitz will like it. There's your conspiracy and kind of field work. And don't get caught.

May and Coulson are to leave the debriefing room.

Ward: I'm sorry, sir, but it's not the academy, it's different here.

Coulson: And what is different here?

Ward slowed down a little to think about it.

Ward: Everything, sir.

Coulson: Then show it.

Ward gets thoughtful. Coulson and May leave.

The lab. Fitzsimmons examine the squarewise enginelooking object.

Fitz: Hhmm, this thing seems to beam something really weird, like some kind of a field…

Simmons looks at Fitz beggarly.

Fitz: No, I won't wear that costume.

Simmons: Come on, Fitz, it's wonderful. You know, my granny has made it specially for you. She'll get upset.

Fitz: I adore your granny, of course, I just don't think that the costume is proper for this holiday.

Simmons: Oh, Leo, why don't you like it?

Fitz: Because I don't like ninja turtles and I look too big in it and I already have a costume.

Simmons: What? Why didn't you tell me?

Fitz: Because…because you were so obsessed with the costumes that I didn't want you to disappoint you.

Simmons: Aaawww, Fits, you could tell me this.

Fitz and Simmons look at each other in a sweet way and continue working.

Skye comes in eating Skittles.

Skye: Hey, dudes, how is it?

Fitz: Oh, Skittles. Can I take one?

Skye: Sure, here.

Fitz: Thanks.

Skye: By the way, I found out some interesting stuff about our weirdo.

Fitzsimmons look at her inattentively.

Skye: What stroked me first was that his name was Abraham Lincoln.


End file.
